Once Again Proving To Be Strong Together
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When two bully Portal Masters come at them, it's up to Rachel, Blaze, Amelia, Drew, and Crystal to show that they're strong together. Done as a request for Card-Golem. :)


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Once Again Proving To Be Strong Together**

"Okay, am I the only one who's beginning to think this is getting ridiculous?" Rachel asked with a frustrated growl as she blew away some skeletal puppets with her telekinesis.

"No, I'm beginning to think that too," said Amelia in agreement. "And also that these two are just plain stupid."

"But they have a lot of power," Crystal said worriedly.

"Maybe, but they don't have our teamwork," Drew said.

"Drew's right," said Blaze.

The five Portal Masters were standing in a circle while facing two bully Portal Masters. One was a Life/Dark Portal Master and summoning many skeletal puppets that were more aggravating than Chompies and a bit more difficult to fight while the other was an Air/Earth Portal Master that seemed untouchable, as he would just block all their attacks. "You've beat others by supporting each element," said the Life/Dark Portal Master.

"So we're going to do the same to defeat you," said the Air/Earth Portal Master.

Rachel noticed something. "They do realize that between the five of us, we support nine of the ten elements, right?" She asked.

Blaze realized her point. "You're right," he said. "And they support four elements."

"Nine against four," Drew said. "That would put the odds in our favor."

"But we have to be smart," Amelia said. "A well-placed hit can even topple a giant."

Crystal, remembering in her training that she had been shown by Starcast and Boom Bloom how some well-placed hits could take an enemy out if done smartly, nodded. "Cause arrogance is their downfall?" She asked, recalling her older sister once saying that arrogance often led to downfall.

Blaze nodded. "That's right, Crystal," he said, pleased that the young girl he helped train was becoming wiser.

Drew looked thoughtful. "Everyone's got a weakness," he said. "Some elements can be taken out with other elements, just like how water puts out fire."

"And water can disintegrate earth," Rachel said, catching on what the quadruple-element Portal Master was thinking.

"Light can banish darkness," said Amelia. "Or temporarily blind an opponent."

"And vines can bind or flowers give off pollen," said Crystal.

"And ice can freeze earth," said Blaze, catching on.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Drew asked and they looked at Rachel, who was thinking for the moment and then she took a deep breath and smiled.

"We need to make them exhaust themselves," she said. "I can handle the skeletal puppets with a simple telekinetic wave."

"I can use my fire tornado to shake them up," said Blaze.

"I can call up crystals to throw back attacks," said Drew.

"My light orb attacks can cancel out other elemental orb attacks," Amelia said.

"I could stir up some plants to give off pollen," Crystal offered.

"Okay," Rachel said, seeing how together it would work. "Blaze and I will take on the Life/Dark Portal Master. Amelia, Crystal, and Drew, you three take on the Air/Earth Portal Master. When they've exhausted themselves, get ready to go all the way up."

They all nodded and faced the two bullies, who grinned arrogantly. "You can't defeat us!" Said the Life/Dark Portal Master as he called up many more skeletal puppets.

Rachel and Blaze looked at each other and nodded. "I bet your telekinesis could give my fire tornado a boost," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said.

She cracked her knuckles. "Ready when you are, partner," she said.

As the massive hoard of skeletal puppets rushed forward, Blaze summoned a fire tornado, which swept up the little creeps and Rachel reached out a glowing gold hand to form a barrier around the tornado, leaving it open near the top so that oxygen could continue keeping the tornado alive while her telekinesis kept the puppets from escaping. Seeing this, the Life/Dark bully tried again, summoning his minions, but the end result was the same before the tornado finally exploded, unleashing a fiery wall that not only destroyed the skeletal puppets, but blew back the Life/Dark Portal Master, who cried out in surprise before falling to the ground and Rachel pinned him with her telekinesis, shaking her head. "He could have easily joined us," she said to her friend. "His skeletal puppets would have given Kaos a headache."

"Unfortunately, he's just as big of a headache as Kaos is," Blaze said, shaking his head.

They looked over to see that their friends nearly had the Air/Earth Portal Master defeated and they had to smile when they saw the crystals were bouncing back his attacks to hit him and Crystal wasn't making it better for him by unleashing plants that apparently caused his unknown allergies to go berserk and make it hard for him to fight. "Looks like he didn't count on his allergies," said Amelia as she shot out more light orbs to cancel out the bully's attacks while Drew reinforced the crystals that were reflecting the power orbs that came fast and furious.

"And he didn't count on Crystal," said Drew with a chuckle. "She may be small, but her powers pack a punch."

"You said it," Rachel said with a smile as Blaze nodded in agreement before he and the Tech Portal Master lent a hand and the Air/Earth Portal Master was defeated just like his friend.

"Well, for someone untouchable, he didn't last very long," Blaze said with a chuckle.

"Because he and his friend were too arrogant," Amelia said. "And…I don't know if they have their Skyelementals."

Master Eon came up. "No, they don't," he said, pointing to some charms on the two bullies. "They were using magical charms to give their powers an extra boost."

"They sure didn't look magical," said Crystal.

"Oh, magical charms are magical, but just like a battery, they have a limit and have to be used wisely," said Drew. "And these two made a big mistake challenging us and thinking they could take us on."

"They didn't really work together either," Rachel pointed out. "They tried to use cheap shots and only used one part of each of their elements."

"She's right," Blaze said. "Life and Dark to create the puppets and nothing else, and Air to push back attacks and Earth to block them, but not used together."

"Unlike us," Crystal said. "We know how to use our attacks and you guys know how to use more than one element at once."

"And not get arrogant," said Master Eon with a nod as he looked at the two bullies. "I'll tend to these two. You all should head quickly to Fizzworld. Fisticuffs and Brawlrus are there trying to catch a Bottle Beast and your partners are trying to stop them."

"We're on our way," Amelia said and they immediately ran for Fizzworld, teleporting inside and soon finding their partners, who were not only wrangling with an angry Bottle Beast but also with the two villains. Looking at each other, the five nodded and jumped in the battle and joining their Skylander partners, once again proving that they were all stronger together and no one could defeat them when they stood together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
